Liar Tears
by hino-senpai
Summary: Todo se vuelve negro y las ganas de llorar aumentan cuando medio mundo te odia por lo que ha echo tu gemelo, no es justo pero ¿Qué va ha hacer ella? Emily no quiere seguir cargando con una culpa que no es suya. La Navidad se acerca con una sorpresa.


_Hello everybody! Aquí traigo mi 3º fic de hetalia y como ¡Hetero! Este los escribí para el amigo invisible de un foro, disfrútenlo_

**Disclaimer:** **No soy el mangaka, sino ya hubiera hecho mucho hetero ~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Liar Tears<strong>_

Otra reunión más a la cual los países tenían que asistir, más horas interminables de discusiones y desencuentros, esta vez sin los proclamados "I´m a hero!" por parte de Alfred, pues él norteamericano no había podido acudir y en su lugar había ido su hermana gemela, Emily Jones. La joven estaba sentada entre Holanda y Bélgica, a ambos les tenía mucho cariño, al mayor por cuidarla cunado Inglaterra estaba de conquista y a la mujer por siempre haberla tratado de maravilla, prepararle dulces y ayudarla con los problemas de todas las mujeres, como un corazón roto. Sí algo era sabido en todo el mundo era la relación fallida entre Kiku y Emily, se formaron muchas especulaciones alrededor de dicha ruptura pero una de las más sonadas era el rencor que Kiku aún guarda por Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Algunos de los páises como: Irán, Irak, Pakistán, Bielorussia, Vitnam, China...etc. Apoyaban la decisión del japonés, el odio por la americana era bastante, aunque ella no había tenido la culpa de todas las desastrosas decisiones que había tomado su gemelo. A pesar de todo Emily tenía al holandés y la belga a su lado, también a Ludwig y Francia y como no a su "daddy" Arthur pero aún así la sonrisa de la ella se había apagado un poco. Emily miró a Emma la cual acariciaba su vientre de casi seis meses, tenía una sonrisa y su mirada estaba llena de ilusión. En la mano de la belga brillaba su alianza, ya hacía un año que estaba casada con Ludwig. Emily nunca los había visto tan felices, el alemán se había relajado bastante, ya no tenía una cara tan seria ni una expresión malhumorada desde que estaba con Lady Bel-Bel. Se alegraba por ellos, ambos merecían ser felices.

La reunión terminó todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y despedirse, Vicent se levantó siguido de la gringa. Ludwig fue hacia su esposa y le tendió la mano para ayudarla, desde que estaba embaraza el rubio se había vuelto muy sobreprotector.

- Emi - la llamó la belga quien la abrazó con cuidado - Feliz Navidad pequeña - el francés y el inglés se acercaron a ellos. Francis sacó un paquete de la nada y se lo entregó.

- Queríamos dártelo el día de la fiesta pero decidimos hacerlo antes - le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente - no dejes que esos tontos hagan lo que quieran - le susurró en el oído y ambos sonrieron. Arthur quitó de en medio a la rana y abrazó a su "niña".

- Father está aquí para lo que necesites, puedo quitar mi viejo traje de pirata del desván - amenazó y ambos les escapó una sonrisa, Inglaterra acaricio los cabellos rubios de la chica.

- Thank you daddy - susurró Emily y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Tras todo aquello se despidieron y cada uno tomo rumbo a su casa, sabiendo que en pocos días se verían en la fiesta de Navidad. Antes de salir de la Sede ella se encontró con el russo quien el sonreía amablemente - Hello Ivan ~

- Emily no hagas caso a los demás ~ da - dijo el russo refiriéndose a todas las habladurías y cotilleos - se creen que eres el gordo capitalista, pero no es así - sacó sus manos de detrás de su amplia espalda y le mostró lo que llevaba, un mochi de peluche que recordaba mucho a russia y además estaba dando saltitos - para ti ~ te traerá suerte - ella lo cogio con cuidado y sonrió

- Gracias - susurra sin saber que más decir no sabía que le caía en gracia al russo, este sólo sonrió de forma amble y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. La americana se sonrojó ante aquello y miró como se iba la gran nación. Desde que Kiku la había dejado, las personas más cercanas a ella la trataron como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Vale que no se encontrara en perfectas condiciones pero tampoco le gusta aquello. Puso al mochi en su hombro y salió de la sede sin siquiera percatarse de que alguien la observaba.

Los días se sucedieron unos tras otro hasta que el gran día llegó. Alfred se encontraba corriendo de un lugar para otro, dando los último retoques a la gran fiesta de Navidad que se celebraba en su casa. Mientras tanto Emily estaba sentada en su cama suspirando, llevaba así todo el día, no quería ir a la fiesta, no quería ver a todos esos países que la odiaban. Sobre su cama estaba un vestido de noche de un precioso azul claro, de aspecto vaporoso y brillante. Era el regalo que Francis le había dado, dentro de aquella caja había encontrado un colgante con un dije de estrella, obsequio de Lady Be-Bel, Vinie y Ludwig. Estaba agradecida por aquellos regalos y sobretodo por el cariño que ellos le daban. El mochi Russia llegó dando saltos hacia ella y se acurruco en sus piernas, Emily lo acarició y se tumbo en la cama y cerró sus ojos azules.

El reloj de la sala daba las ocho, a esa hora algunos países ya habían llegado como, Canadá, aunque nadie le veía, Cuba, el Reino Unido, Russia, China. El timbre de la puerta sonó y el gringo la abrió, dejando pasar al matrimonio alemán-belga, el francés el holandés malhumorada y el pequeño Luxemburgo. Emma buscó a Emily con la mirada pero al no verla fue directamente a la habitación de la chica. La belga llamo a la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar sin más. Sonrió enternecida al ver a la americana quien estaba acurrucada en la cama y abrazada al mochi. Bélgica cerró la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Acarició la mejilla de ella con delicadeza y susurró su nombre para que se despertara. La americana se removió y entreabrió los ojos.

- Hallo Emi - le sonrió la rubia mayor con ternura

- Hello Lady Bel - la gringa se incorporo y quedó mirando la habitación un poco desorientada - ¿Ya es la hora? - preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos, la mujer sólo asintió - iré a vestirme, gracias por los regalos - cogió el vestido y se metió en el baño. Emma suspiró, le preocupaba demasiado, fijó su vista en el peluche que saltaba y esbozo una sonrisa, acaricio la cabeza del mochi, quien saltaba feliz. Dentro del baño Emily se ponía aquel vestido tan encantador y que le gustaba mucho, lo malo es que no quería ir a la fiesta, no quería ir y ver a todos los países, no quería ver a su hermano, ni a Japón. Salió a los pocos minutos y se sentó delante del tocador. Emma fue hacia ella y le peino el cabelloz.

- Podrás con ello - le dijo con voz suave - los corazones rotos se arreglan Emi, sólo necesitas tiempo y un nuevo amor - besó su cabeza

- Bel...medio mundo me odia - ella giro su silla y empezó a maquillarla de forma leve, ya que no lo necesitaba

- Eso es porque no saben como eres realmente, siguen viviendo en el pasado en vez de avanzar y llevarse bien para construir un futuro mejor para todos - la belga acabo de acicalar a Emily - eres fuerte, no les des el gusto - sonrió tranquila y cogió la mano de la chica y la puso en su vientre. Estados Unidos abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar la patada que el bebé había dado.

Tras media hora de cháchara ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación y bajaron al salón. Ya estaban casi todos los invitados y Alfred los mandó pasar al comedor. Emily tomo asiente y en el de al lado había un oso de peluche.

- ¿Kumajiro? - preguntó ella y el oso asintió, Matthew cogió al oso y se sentó al lado de su hermana. Emily sonrió al verle, por fin, y le abrazó fuerte. El canadiense se sorprende al principio pero luego responde.

- Sister - sonríe él y acaricia sus cabellos - How are you? - le pregunta por cortesía ya que, realmente sabía como estaba. Ella sólo sonrió en respuesta, ambos americanos cenaron tranquilamente y tuvieron una conversación amena de diferentes cosas. Después de cenar Alfred proclamó que el baile estaba abierto, Emily y Matt bailaron varias piezas. Tras una velada tranquila, ella salió al jardín alzó su mirada hacia las estrellas, estaba despejado y se veía perfectamente. Una figura se acerco a ella y le puso su chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Emily se recargo en él, pues era su hermano Canadá quien la había seguido. Matt la abrazó fuerte sobretodo cuando notó que los hombros de su hermana se convulsionaban, se le formó un nudo en la garganta, no quería verla llorar. Le dio la vuelta y le quito con delicadeza las lágrimas, antes de que rodaran por sus mejillas. Pasó sus brazos por su cintura y la elevó un poco, lo suficiente como para que los labios de ambos se rozaran. El beso fue dulce por parte del mayor y confuso por Emily, pero aún así se besaron bajo las estrellas, bajo los copos de nieve que habían empezado a caer, bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos amatistas. A Matthew no le importaba lo que pensaran, él la amaba, _amaba a Emily_ y haría todo lo posible por protegerle y hacerla feliz.

- Matt... - susurró ella muy sonrojada y con los ojos vidriosos, este sólo la volvió a besas y susurró unas palabras en su oído

- Je t´aime - la americana abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquella confesión - my lady - Canadá le sonreía de forma cariñosa y la miraba con amor. Kiku nunca la había mirado así. Esta vez fue Emi quien besó a su hermano y ambos cayeron encima de la nieve. Ambos corazones latían rápido y al unísono, ambos rostros sonrojados y sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro. Ella escondió el rostro en el pecho de Matthew, este la rodeo con sus brazos y sonrió feliz. Podía verlo, su hermana le estaba dando una oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Dentro de la casa unos ojos amatistas brillaban con furia contenida, puede que aquella vez el canadiense hubiera ganado aquella batalla, pero no la guerra.

* * *

><p>Yeah es un Canadá x NyoAmérica + Russia<p>

**Feliz Navidad ~**


End file.
